


This only exists because I wanted to troll Tumblr

by danisapunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/danisapunk
Summary: He knew it was dumb what he said, when he called off the engagement and moved rooms but the anger he felt was stronger than the little voice yelling that he'll regret it.How could he, that asshole, why would he rather go to Pluto's moon rather than spend his last few years with his fiance.---Wow angst is fun





	This only exists because I wanted to troll Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> The last line originally had the Adam vine instead of the word Adam because I'm mean to Tumblr.  
> This is my most popular fan content to date and honestly I'm glad it's not something worse.

He knew it was dumb what he said, when he called off the engagement and moved rooms but the anger he felt was stronger than the little voice yelling that he'll regret it.

How could he, that asshole, why would he rather go to Pluto's moon rather than spend his last few years with his fiance.

The rocket to Kerberos launched on March 13th 2045 and on May 11th 2046 the news that the mission failed due to pilot error was announced to the public.

Adam greived, the tiny sliver of hope that he could apologize once Takashi returned, smashed.

He became a teacher at the garrison, stern and lonely, he never went on dates or grew close to people, an irrational worry stopping him.

Adam tried to help Shiro's little brother when he was expelled for doing what Adam wished he could do, but he disappeared off the map, rumours saying he went to live in his dad's house.

On October 21st 2047 three cadets went missing and rumours started circulating that something had crash landed on earth but no one knew for sure.

On June 4th 2048 Sam Holt, who was presumed dead in the Kerberos mission, returned bearing messages from the paladins of Voltron, the three missing cadets, as well as an Alien princess and Takashi Shirogane.

He explained that he, his son Matt and Shiro had been captured and enslaved by an oppressive Alien race called the Galra, he was forced to build weapons and better ships for the Galra, Matt escaped and joined a rebel force and Shiro was experimented on and forced to fight.

He assured they were all alright.  
“Alright? ALRIGHT?! How could Shiro be alright?!” Adam cried out, startling everyone.

“He lost an arm and experienced trauma that I fear to imagine but he is leading Voltron well, he is alright Adam.” Sam sighed.

“That's not alright!”

“Adam please calm down.” Iverson ordered making the man sit and worry about his ex-fiance in silence.

And then today, October 12th 2048, the Galra attacked earth but were stopped just in time by Voltron, after a tiresome battle the lions landed outside the Garrison.

They lowered their heads, the blue and yellow ones first, then red and green and finally black.

Is Sam was correct Shiro would emerge from the black one.

Slowly people emerged.

The missing cadet Hunk Garrett emerges from the yellow one, two women and a man, all with odd ears and marks on their cheeks from blue, Katie “Pidge” Holt from green, Lance McClain from blue.

And Keith Kogane, a woman with purple skin and a wolf from black.

“That can't just be it there's got to be someone more!” Adam cried and on queue a man emerged.

He was tall and muscled, a scar across his nose and white hair.  
One of his shoulders was electronic and he had no arm on that side.

He and Adam made eye contact and Adam began to run against protests from his colleagues and orders from his superiors he ran.

It had been three years and they'd both changed.  
But Adam would recognise the face of his lover anywhere.

Shiro walked quickly from Black, pushing past Keith and Krolia and the wolf and opening his arm in time to be tackled by his sweetheart.

“Takashi!” Adam cried throwing himself into his fiance's arm and kissing him roughly, needily, like this was the last time he would ever see him.

Shiro smiled, kissing Adam back gently, holding him tight to his chest despite only using one arm.

“I'm so so sorry Shiro I love you so much I didn't mean a thing I said to you.” Adam sobbed hugging Shiro's neck, his glasses sliding off his nose.

“You look so much older yet the same.” Shiro murmured, holding Adam away from him for a second to drink in the sight of the love of his life.

“You look so different, what's with the hair?”

Shiro looked to Keith then to Lance and sighed.  
“Stress.”

“Aw poor baby, we could dye it black for you?”

“Sounds good.” Shiro murmured, kissing Adam again.

“I'm so sorry for everything, I regretted everything I said to you as soon as I said it, I wish none of it had ever happened.”

“I don't blame you, I never did, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more.”

They pressed their lips together, holding onto each other for dear life, like the other would leave in an instant if they didn't.

Despite their tight grasp the kiss was soft,their lips moving in unison telling each other everything words couldn't.

“I love you so much Shiro.” Adam sighed, resting their foreheads together with their noses touching, eyes unmoving from the others.

“I love you too Adam."


End file.
